


ED

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ahh nik les tags, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Toxic friendship, j'veux rien spoiler, love you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ed c'est mon ami. On se connaît depuis que je suis enfant et que j'entendais les grandes personnes en parler.On ne m'avait pas dit spécifiquement de me tenir loin de lui, mais c'est ce que j'en avais conclu, au fil des années, à force d'en entendre parler, ici et là.Le problème, c'est que les gens le connaissaient pas bien. Et ils évitaient d'en parler avec authenticité. Ils restaient vagues. Et moi, les sujets vagues ça m'intrigue.





	ED

**Author's Note:**

> Hésitez pas à venir discuter de tout et de rien si vous avez envie (@alaktou sur Twitter)  
> Bisous  
> (c'est un peu du vrac, dites vous que c'est comme une sorte de journal intime ?)

ED

Ed c'est mon ami. On se connaît depuis que je suis enfant et que j'entendais les grandes personnes en parler.  
Je comprenais pas trop comment il pouvait être ami avec des gens si il était méchant. Mais en même temps, j'ai jamais parlé avec des amis de Ed, alors j'ai jamais pu connaître un autre point de vue sur lui.

Bref, avec Ed, on se connaissait vaguement. On ne m'avait pas dit spécifiquement de me tenir loin de lui, mais c'est ce que j'en avais conclu, au fil des années, à force d'en entendre parler, ici et là.  
Le problème, c'est que les gens le connaissaient pas bien. Et ils évitaient d'en parler avec authenticité. Ils restaient vagues. Et moi, les sujets vagues ça m'intrigue.

Quand maman m'a expliqué que un des cousins de Ed avait fait du mal à la cousine de maman, j'ai pas pleuré, mais j'ai senti mon ventre se tordre. Et trop de questions couraient dans ma tête.  
Maman a continué à démêler mes cheveux, je voulais encore poser des questions. Pourquoi sa cousine elle l'aimait quand même si il lui avait fait du mal, au point qu'elle en finisse à l'hôpital, est-ce qu'ils se voient de temps en temps, etc  
Mais maman a fini mes tresses et m'a dit d'aller chercher ma sœur pour partir à l'école, et c'en était fini des questions. Je les ai mises dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai couru dans le couloir en criant « on va être en retaaaaaard » et en rigolant parce que ma sœur me répondait « pour le thééééé ».

La première fois qu'on s'est parlé avec Ed, c'était le jour de la rentrée en seconde. J'étais dans le bus scolaire et je m'étais mise dans un siège, recroquevillée contre la vitre. En me réveillant, j'avais le ventre noué, mais maman m'avait quand même forcé à avaler une tartine, et mon estomac me le faisait payer. Pliée en deux sur mon siège, je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes larmes.  
Ed m'a vue et s'est doucement approché de moi. Il m'a dit « je peux m'asseoir ? ». J'ai hoché la tête et ai fait glisser mes jambes au sol.  
Il s'est juste assis à côté de moi et m'a emprunté un écouteur. Je l'ai laissé faire, je me sentais à la fois apaisée et intriguée.  
On a fait le trajet sans s'adresser un mot.  
Tous les matins, c'était la même histoire. J'avais mal au ventre et lui me rejoignait.  
Quelques fois, je me suis endormie sur son épaule,quelques fois, quand il voyait mes grimaces, il serrait fort ma main. « je suis là, tout va bien, ça ira mieux, tu vas voir ». Je savais que c'était dangereux, que fallait que je me tienne loin de lui, mais il me faisait miroiter une belle image. Il me racontait comment un jour je n'aurais plus à me soucier d'avoir des toilettes à proximité, parce que un jour, je n'aurais plus de crises où je sens mon corps devenir si douloureux que tout ce que je pense c'est que je veux juste mourir et que tout s'arrête enfin. Je lui faisait confiance, il savait ce qu'il fa isait. Il était tendre et affectueux, et personne ne parvenait à me calmer comme il le faisait avec ses promesses. 

C'est à un petit déjeuner qu'on a commencé ses plans. Il m'a envoyé un message à 6h15, heure où je me levais, après une nuit courte comme chacune de mes nuits alors. « Pourquoi tu déjeunes si ça te rend malade ? »  
« J'y ai pas pensé ». Pas fait le lien  
Je me suis sentie bête  
«:) » mais Ed avait souri alors ça allait.

Quelques semaines plus tard et je ne déjeunais même plus le weekend.  
J'avais faim vers 10h mais je prenais mon mal en patience. Au moins je n'avais plus de crises parce que je n'avais rien dans l'estomac. 

Ed me murmurait tout bas, à table le midi, « mange comme ça t'aura s pas besoin de manger ce soir ». Personne ne l'entendait, juste moi. Et plus il le répétait, plus je m'exécutais. 

Ce qui était compliqué avec Ed, c'est que je savais que j'aurais pas du le laisser entrer dans mon monde comme je l'ai fait, sauf que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à regretter. Parce qu'il m'a permis de m'aimer et ça a pas de prix. 

Ed aussi il m'aimait, mais il aurait préféré que j'ai un ventre bien plat et des joues moins grosses. J'avais beau avoir une silhouette mince, ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Ah, et si je pouvais avoir des seins moins gros …  
Je l'écoutais, parfois en rechignant, mais je finissais toujours par faire ce qu'il voulait. Dès qu'il me quittait, donc le midi ou le goûter, je mangeais beaucoup.  
Et le matin et le soir, il m'envoyait des messages pour me dire de moins manger, que un repas dans la journée ça suffisait, que la faim est une sensation à laquelle on s'habitue.  
Alors je m'exécutais. Un sourire faux à mes parents, une migraine ou mes règles comme excuse, je quittais la table et allais vider mon estomac.  
Je refusais de vomir, donc mon corps a développé une autre technique, qui consiste en me vider dès que j'ai trop mangé en me tordant le ventre et en me faisant pleurer.

Je me suis habituée à la faim en pleine nuit. A mes diarrhées continues. A mes malaises dû à mon corps en sous-poids. Aux remarques de mes grands-parents, des amis de mes parents, de cousins, mais surtout de mes amis.  
« ahaha c'est des suçons de Ed ? » « T'es amoureuse de Ed ou quoi ? ». Oui, tout le monde connaissait vaguement Ed, et le sujet venait facilement.

Mais rien la part de mes parents. A l'entente de ces remarques, ils riaient ou tournaient des regards vides sur moi. Je les détestais. Je voulais qu'ils sachent pour mon amitié avec Ed, et en même temps qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires. Je les sentais pas capables de me libérer de lui, et je savais même pas si j'en avais envie.

Et puis il y a eu une phrase électrochoc, ou plutôt une personne.  
Le papa d'un de mes amis, que j'adorais et qui me le rendait bien. C'était moi qu'il taquinait ou à qui il venait dire bonjour en premier. Je savais que pour lui j'existais.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui, quand j'étais à ses côtés. Comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si il savait mes pensées, les doutes qui me rongeaient... mais jamais, jamais de jugement.  
Ce jour-là, il m'a dit bonjour et, dans le brouhaha ambiant, il m'a dit tout bas « il faut que tu manges ».  
ça m'a déstabilisée. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'adressait à moi et à moi seule.  
C'était pas une remarque en public qui mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la remarque de quelqu'un inquiet pour moi. Et c'était beau.  
J'ai balbutié « oui oui », j'ai craqué mon plus beau sourire et j'ai pleuré qu'une fois dans mon lit.  
Parce que je voulais plus de Ed, et que j'avais une bonne raison. Je voulais pas décevoir W.

Quelques jours après, seule chez ma meilleure amie, je lui ai dit plus ou moins que j'étais amie avec Ed.  
Elle m'a regardé longtemps sans dire un mot. Et puis elle m'a juste dit « j'adore ton ventre plat ». J'ai attendu autre chose mais elle a juste changé de sujet.  
Et là je me suis dit « ok laisse tomber. C'est ton merdier, tu t'en sors toute seule. Personne est là pour toi alors sois ton propre pilier. »  
C'était beau, comme pensée. C'est facile de se battre quand tout va bien. Mais en pleine crise, je jetais tous ces principes à la poubelle et je me haïssais d'abandonner ma lutte ensuite. Que des sentiments contradictoires qui, dans ma tête, formaient un brouhaha incessant. 

J'ai quitté le lycée et chez mes parents, et j'ai pu mettre mes plans à exécution :  
\- autorisation de sauter qu'un repas par jour  
\- toujours à manger dans ton sac  
\- manger toujours avec quelqu'un pour ne pas se focaliser sur le fait qu'on mange

J'essaie de plus parler à Ed mais c'est dur. Il fait partie de moi et je me dis que je le garde à l’œil.  
J'ai des périodes où je retombe dans ses bras et d'autres périodes où je l'oublie.

J'ai essayé d'en parler avec mes parents depuis, mais ils m'ont tout simplement répondu « tu te fais des idées »  
J'ai abandonné avec eux, c'est trop douloureux de pas être prise au sérieux par ses propres parents.

Ed reculait à pas de fourmis, mais reculait quand même. Et j'ai réussi à lui faire mettre les bouchées doubles. J'en ai parlé avec une fille que je venais de rencontrer. Elle m'a dit. « ah merde. Si il re-débarque tu m'appelles » Aujourd'hui c'est une de mes meilleures amies. Donc quand Ed revient à la charge, je l'appelle et on se voit, ou du moins on se parle, et Ed fait marche arrière. Je l'aime à la folie cette fille.

Je me déteste plus. Parce que c'est trop fatigant d'être en colère avec tout le monde, alors moi je m'épargne.

Il y a un adage qui dit « on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui refuse d'être sauvé » et je voudrais compléter. Non on ne peut pas, mais on peut tendre l'oreille au cas où ce quelqu'un change d'avis.

Ma tête est guérie mais mon corps moins. Si je mange beaucoup, je me sens mal. Comme sur le point de m'évanouir, et mon objectif devient d'aller aux toilettes coûte que coûte. Et après j'ai faim dans l'heure qui suit. Mais ça va aller mieux, j'y crois.

Dès que quelque chose va mal dans ma vie, je me laisse doucement glisser dans ce rythme, parce que c'est réconfortant. Je ne contrôle pas ma vie, alors je contrôle mon corps. 

Ed is my Eating Disorder  



End file.
